Various Ranma Crossover Stories
by Kamon772
Summary: A place where various different Ranma Crossover Stories will be posted
1. Reploid 05 Chapter 1

"I sure did hit big in the that last place I was at" a brown hair and eye owner of his own costume shop said as he looked over all the costume that he had recently required using his own special methods. He really did not expect to clean up like that considering where he was yet what done is done, as while he would like to stay there a bit longer it was well pass time for him to move on to new place and get to work in get some new costumes to get bit more variety back to his shop.

The only problem now is to decide where to go next the store owner thought as there were a number of places that he would like to go but he want to go somewhere where he could clean up just as well as he did in his last venture.

After a few minutes of thinking, he had come what with where he was going to go next and had real good feeling about the place as well.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Of all the day for it to pour rain like this" Ranko said to herself anger tone as on her as the weather report did not mention anything about this sudden down pour that just had to happen she was in the middle of trying to get away from Kuno siblings trying to date/kill her.

The red hair girl managed to turned a corner before the Kuno siblings and she tried ducking in a store hoping they were pass her and apparently luck seem to be on her side this time as they ran straight past the store without even thinking once about her being inside store.

Ranko stay crouched behind the store front display for a while before peaking her head up to make sure that the crazed siblings were long gone. Seeing that they were Ranko let out a sigh of relief as she stood up no longer having to hide herself.

"Those two just can not take a hint and Ranma has been no help in deal with them" Ranko growled. As once again Ranma and his cursed form were separate beings however unlike all the other times that can before where she was mirror clone, evil twin, or something, this time she was just a normal girl no different than any other.

It all started about a month ago when Ranma had once again pissed off Happosai but get rid of his latest 'collection.' As way of punishing him for this act the old man decide that he was going to trap Ranma in his curse form as he liked that better than his normal one. However things did not go as planned as the jar that he had was mislabeled which he found out shortly after doused Ranma with it. The cursed water was actually from the Spring of Drowned Twins thus splitting Ranma into his two separate forms. This last mishap was soon thought as blessing in disuse as Ranma and 'Ranko' were not affected by cold and hot water individually but had to be splashed at the same time for the curse revert Ranma back to his original form. Thus this was one cursed form that Ranma really did not matter staying in even if he did loss everything he learned and experience in the last year to Ranko, who's her memories and abilities were everything that Ranma had learned and experience since he fell in the spring of Drowned Girl.

However while this solve some of Ranma problems by just dumping them on Ranko. Kuno had seen this as his pigtailed goddess being freed of Ranma's control and constantly tried to ask her out. While his crazy sister still tried to kill her for trying to take Ranma away.

Other problems had arisen for her coming into existence as Shampoo and Ukyo kept sucking up to her like she get Ranma to like them better while Akane was somewhat angry and confused about how to deal with her. While her mother was trying to make her into proper woman despite her being a tomboy and her father treating her the same as Ranma. Then there were those that just could not seem to get that she was not Ranma anymore and treated her as such. Dumping hot water on her when she repeatedly said it had no effect on her alone. That probably her biggest problem as she was living in Ranma's shadow unable to get out now that she was her own person.

Sighing Ranko looking outside as the rain started coming down even harder than when she was out there just a few minute before

'I starting to think I got the water magnet curse' Ranko thought as she was constantly get splashed with water or caught in sudden rain showers like this while Ranma barely got touch anymore.

'Since I am not going anywhere for the moment might as well check this place out' Ranko thought as there was something about this place that caught her eye.

As she looked around she notice a number of various costumes that spread out the store and a bunch of display stands as well that looked like they held mannequins or something that display what the costume would look like on a person. Yet they were all empty even the space in the front window that she noticed now that she looked over there.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Ranko was looking around the store she did not know that she was being watched by the store owner with smirk on his face as he had just found his first target while he was here.

"Maybe it because I look to much like Ranma, if I change my appearance them maybe I start changing the way that people see me" Ranko thought out loud.

"That might work elsewhere but not here as no matter what you do will always be in Ranma's shadow because weather you like or not you are Ranma's shadow simply with the mind of a girl" the store owner said

Ranko started to protest to what he said but stopped as the brown hair man simply stated everything that she fear happening as despite having her own mind now in the minds of those around she was still simply Ranma's curse form.

Though I know one way that get a chance at being a your own person not one that was born from someone else's shadow the store owner said.

"Really what the catch" Ranko asked as she wonder why this man would just give her something for free.

"No catch I just would like to offer you a chance at new life" the brown hair store owner said.

The redhead girl just stood there shocked they even knew this might about her but this seem better then what was awaiting her where she was simply used in order to get close to Ranma, was hunted by Kuno siblings that wanted to date or kill her, or people that could seem to get that she was not Ranma.

"Well Miss Saotome what will it be do you want the chance at new life or to just keep your old one" the brown eye man asked.

"This costume you are offering me I will not have to pay for right you are just give to me" Ranko asked.

"Of course as my way of making up to you I am offering you a pick of any outfit that you wished within the store" they offered

"Okay then I think I take you up on that offer" Ranko said as she then went about looking over the costume that were available.

The selection was from a number different shows that she had seen before and those that she never heard of either.

However after couple of minutes of looking the redhead girl had her sights set on the Megaman outfits.  
Going through a number of them she passed over the some the well-known characters like Megman, X, Zero, and Axel for one that she just seem call out to her also as if it was compelling her to pick it.

"I will be taking this one here though I have a question" Ranko said as she held up the costume of Nana the operator that took the place of Alia during Megaman X Command Mission.

"As you wish Miss Saotome and may I ask what that question is" the store owner asked.

"It strange but all the Megaman outfits are just the armor portions and the accessory as bodysuit or part not cover by armor are missing" the redhead pointed out using the Nana costume as an example where only the chest armor, bracelet, belt, and boots were present.

"Those problems are solved once you start to put it on however there will be no turning back as will become a mixture of yourself and Nana" the store owner told her.

"Is that all?" Ranko asked as that did not seem that bad.

"Well there is a chance that your original memories will be completely replaced or at the very least the mixture of you and Nana might not include your martial arts but simply your personality and fragments of your past made to fit Nana. Ranko I would advise you to take your time and think this over very carefully as there is no turning back once you put on the costume" they informed her

Ranko was then left standing there holding the Nana costume deep in thought over what she had been told as this was it she had costume all that was left was did she actually have guts to put on and possibly lose all her martial arts abilities. It was not like she would care if that happens as she might not ever remember having them in the first place but then again she at least what that part of her old life to remain in her new one. Then there was the fact that did she really want to be Nana as she knew that were something about her costume that drew her in but this was one chance thing she would not get second chance to pick another if she did not want this.

After an hour or so deep thought Ranko came to her decision that she would take the Nana outfit as her  
own.

"I see that you have made your decision" the store owner said as they appeared next to Ranko scaring her as she did not even know that they were there until they spoke out.

"I have so where the changing room" Ranko asked as the store owner pointed her towards them near the back of the store.

Within the changing room Ranko looked at herself in the mirror and then held the Nana costume in front of her to get idea of how she would look before put it on and her mind was affected by the magic within it.

'Well I better get this over with as I have already made up my mind it just time to get through with it now' Ranko thought as she began take off her clothes leaving them on one of them hanger that was on the door.

Ranko took a look at her old clothes one last time before picking up the two antennas like device that Nana had on her head, then she took the ear pieces and stuck them on over her ears.

She then just stared at her reflection in the mirror as she did not feel any different than in a flash her head cause her to stiffen up like board and her eyes went vacant. Her hands white turned like almost like she was wearing gloves, her hair stay the same color but length shrunk to Nana's size and the normally white tip was now black instead as everything under her below her neck turned black as her own body was transformed into the missing part of her costume.

Ranko blink as her eyes returned normal and she wonder why she was looking at her antenna like it was the first time she had seen them. Completely oblivious to the changes to her body nor did she have any idea that she had ever been a boy let a human.

Sighed as she put on her chest armor, slipped bracelets-gauntlet like things onto her wrist, put her belt on, and slipped on her boots.

After everything was on, she looked herself over in the mirror a few time to make sure that everything was on right and then Nana walked out the changing booth.

"All finished I see then please put those clothes just hanging in on the door in their proper place. As for you are not to move until I order you too is that understood" the store owner said.

"Yes master" Nana said as she handed over her old clothes which had become a costume themselves after her own body had been transformed into reploid.

The store owner posed Nana in the position she wanted her to take as she currently follow her order not to move until instructed so he had to do this himself. Once done he then placed her in the front window where she would be used to attract others to the store where they would share the same fate as her if they put one of the costumes.

Though what had happened to Nana to leave her in this state was once she exited outside the booth her personality matrix went offline thus leaving her in a state that anyone could order her around. However this effect would last as long as she never set foot outside the store, once she had done that her personality matrix would come back online. Also Ranko's persona and abilities would finish merging with Nana, transformation would be complete, and reality would be adjust to that everyone remember her as the reploid Nana made to fix Ranko's place in this world. However the store owner decided that not what they wanted at the moment as there were still many others he was interested in acquiring before making any final decision on Nana's fate .


	2. Nuku Nuku Bell Chapter 2

I would like to thank

Alex Warlorn, pavilion8866, Dregley,The Three Kings, TerraBull for adding this story to their favorite story list

Alex Warlorn, Dregley, TerraBull, for adding this story to their story alert list

Author's Note: This was my attempt at continuing a story called Nuku Nuku Bell. Featured here is actually Chapter 02 so I might just go back create my own chapter 01 or just link the original chapter 01

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ranma what are you doing" Nuku Nuku asked as she notice that Ranma was turning around.

"Your going to need to change right as your going to get bigger and those clothes will not fit anymore. So you can just some of mine they are in my stuff over there" he said pointing to them.

"I do not need them my clothes change with me" she told him.

This then lead Ranma to realized something he had not up until this point. His old man never had to change his clothes when he went back in forth between his forms. Then there was all the other curse people he knew that did not have to change their clothes after changing forms. Sure they did sometime but there were other times were they just appeared in the same clothes they had on before they had changed despite what there  
cursed form might be.

"Ranma...Ranma" he then heard a girl voice that sound like Nuku Nuku only older then before.

"Huh" he asked noticed a Nuku Nuku around his age staring him in the face.

"What are you doing" he asked as he back up but also noticed that she in deed wearing clothes the same when she was in her mamado form only they now fit her uncursed body.

"Ranma, You were staring off at nothing and you were starting to worry me is anything wrong" she asked hoping that he was not have second thought about her.

"No it just I realized something that I did not noticed until now" he said.

"So this is your uncursed form" Ranma asked. "Yes" she answer as she then noticed

Ranma was looking at her curiously. "Is there something the matter" she asked worriedly.

"No, there nothing wrong but you do not really look like that different" Ranma said

It seem like her mamado self was just what a younger version of her original self might have look like if she was not android. Her original self being a teenager around his age with a shapely build, pale skin, green eyes, and magenta hair that falls to her knees.

"You know you really do not look much like...like"

"a cat" Nuku Nuku finished for him as Ranma just nodded.

Then mechanical "cat ears" that snap out from the base of her skull and she then showed him her fangs.

"This pretty much it for looks other then that I just  
act like one" Nuku Nuku told him.

"So you pretty much a look like a normal teenage girl despite the fact that your android, have the brain of one of those, and super human abilities" Ranma said.

Nuku Nuku then just seem to stare off into space after she replied "yeah I was starting to become normal teenage girl."

"Hey Nuku Nuku snap out of" Ranma told her as he noticed she was get depressed again.

"Sorry Ranma it just that thing were going well for me until this happened" she said before just staring into the  
fire.

"So when do you think the rain going to stop" Nuku Nuku asked.

"Not sure can never really tell with me though with my luck it stop then start up again not too long after I head out there.

"The curse make us water magnet you know" the martial artist said while looking outside.

"Maybe we should just stay here until tomorrow as it does look  
like it stopping anything time soon" Nuku Nuku suggested.

"Yeah it not like I have anywhere I want to go back to" Ranma said .

"Why that" Nuku Nuku asked as she was wondering what he was doing out here in the first place. Ranma then went on to explain a short version of what his life was and is like now

"You put up with all that" Nuku Nuku asked as she could not believe some of the thing that Ranma had been though. As Ranma had told her briefly about his ten year training trip and his time he spent at Nerima.

"So when you decide to tell them that you were  
leaving they got anger and exploded at you" Nuku Nuku asked.

"Pretty much then Akane sent me flying like she usually does and that how I ended up here" he said.

"Luckily I managed to hold on to my stuff before she send me flying though" Ranma said as point to pack that he had drying near the fire.

"So you were both homeless then my friends abandoned me and you were not will to deal with the mess that was your life anymore" she said.

"Yup but at least we got each other right I mean we are bounded  
together because of your book" the pigtail martial artist said.

"Right" Nuku Nuku exclaim happily as he was right neither one of them were alone anymore as they had each  
other and neither one of them were bothered be the fact that the other had a curse.

Nuku Nuku cat ears then appeared as she noticed something.

"What wrong" Ranma  
asked shakily as those ears remained him too much of them.

"You do not hear that" she then said look towards Ranma's pack.

"It coming from over here" she said as she walked towards his stuff.

"You think there something in making noise" Ranma said.

"No I know there something in here do you mind if I look" she asked.

Ranma shook his head as he did not know her for long but she had tried to kill him, marry him, or both yet or did she turn on him after finding out about his curse so he trusted in what she said.

"Thank you" Nuku Nuku said as carefully looked for the source of the sound.

"There I got" cat android said as he puck a small device out of his bag after searching around for awhile.

"What was that doing in my pack and what is it" Ranma asked as he did not remember having something like that.

"I am not sure but look like some kind of tracking device" she said crushing it between her fingers.

"So why do you think that there was something like that  
in your bag" she asked.

"I am not sure but now they should not be able to follow me let just hoped that there not too close as we can not leave to our clothes dry and rain dies down" he said

About a few mile away from Nerima, everyone was walking in the rain following Nabiki who had a what looked like a tracking device in her hands.

"What wrong Nabiki" Akane asked as her older sister turned off the device and put it away. How were they going to find Ranma without that device of hers.

"What are you doing we have not found Ran-chan yet" Ukyo said as Nabiki turned to head back the way the came.

"Yes where is my son" Nodoka asked wanted to know why she stopped trying to locate him.

"Somehow he discovered the tracking device I placed in his bag and destroy we can not track him anymore" Nabiki told.

"So that it were just suppose to give up let the boy get away"  
Genma said with his normal signs.

"So you think that we should continue you try and track him in the middle of this rain storm with no idea where we are heading other then the direction Akane hit him in huh Mr. Saotome" Nabiki said.

"Well if someone hit him so hard in the first place none of this would have happened" Ukyo said.

"Are you saying that this is all my fault that we can not find that idiot" Akane yelled.

"Well let see if you had not of hit him we would be out here looking for him so yeah it is all your fault" Ukyo said.

Cat Shampoo meow in agreement with Ukyo

"Okay that it" Akane yelled as she jumped at Ukyo who got ready for her. Though both were knocked out by Cologne who then said her sister right we can not search for son-in-law like this we need to all go home and regroup. Although Nabiki's device had been destroyed there are other ways to find him.

The other agreed and everyone headed home to come up with there own ways to get Ranma back and have him to themselves. Nabiki now in the room by herself brought back out the device that she had put away and check to make sure that she had read the thing right. Ranma should have been able to hear the tracking device as it was suppose to send off a signal that human even one like Ranma should even be even able to  
here.

'If it is was what I think it was then it all the more reason that we find Ranma and fast' Nabiki thought as again she put away the device and deciding to watch some T.V


	3. Bloody Roar One Half Chapter 01

I would like to thank

Sakura Lisel for adding this story to their favorite story and story alert list

Author's Note:

I wrote this story a long time ago.

A real long time ago, feel me!

I wrote this story a long time ago.

It was a random story I wrote... in '07

This was my attempt at continuing a story called Bloody Roar 1/2: This 'Bug' Squashes Back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zoanthrope Akane Pt. 01

It had finally happened as Akane Tendo youngest daughter of Soun Tendo and heir to the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts had finally picked on the wrong person. Akane while she was a martial artist herself was no where near the level of Ranma and his friends yet she continued to beat on them and others that were better then her without thinking about what would happen if they had decide to fight back. Well after having a fight with Ranma over how she could beat a stupid bug zoanthrope. Ranma himself happened to be was a fox zoanthrope and Akane's opinion of zoanthrope were that they were no better then beast. So when Ranma corrected her on the different between bugs and bug zoanthrope.

It interrupted into the usual argument where Akane hit Ranma and storm out in angry. However low and behold while Akane was walking around she had actually managed to run into the zoanthrope Xion who beast form was called the Unknown. The Unknown just happen to look like a bug and since Akane was pissed off at the moment she had decide that she would prove to Ranma that she could beat some stupid bug. This turned out to be one of the biggest mistake Akane had ever made in her entire life. Akane was always getting on Ranma and the other about how they never fought with her seriously and never hit her.

At first Akane thought they were just undermining her abilities and looking down on her. She could not believe that she was so wrong as if Ranma and the other had actually taken her seriously, they could have kill her for Kami's sake. Ranma and Ryoga can smash boulder with their bare hands and she could get it through her mind just what would happen to her body if she had been hit by one of those punches. Sure their was time when everyone was stronger then Ranma takes to that strength zapping point. However that did not mean that Ranma did not still have the defense he had build up over the years.

As only his strength had been taken not his defense. So when someone had finally taken her serious she was actually scare out her mind as she finally realize that she was killed if someone of Ranma's caliber fought her without holding back. He crushing boulder with her bare hands and he not even the strongest person in Nerima. Sure overall Ranma might be the best but in pure strength, Ryoga is far more powerful as she seen him do thing that even Ranma would have problems with.

'So this the end then who would have thought that I would die from getting someone to take me seriously' Akane thought as she laid on the ground in pool of her own blood.

Xion had proven that he was better then her and even show that she would have been dead or at least seriously injured along time got if anyone of Ranma, his rivals, or the fiancees had taken her seriously. Hell she was starting to doubt that Kuno was even taking her seriously. She had gotten into her current situation when Unknown(Xion) had lifted her off the ground and threw her into the air and then impaled her on the claw like things on her back. Akane had never felt this kind of pain before as she actually saw the claws sticking though her body.

Though he did not stop at just one time...'oh no' Akane went through this process thirteen times before she was allow to hit the ground face first.

"Still alive I am amazing that a simple human like you managed to survive something like that" Xion said.

"I will not finish you off then but let through injuries do so instead"

With that Xion walked off. Akane was stuck laying there, with her face and hair getting dying with her own blood that pouring out of her multiple wounds unable to get up or  
even yell for help.

However through a stroke of sheer luck the blood for the hit she had managed to land before Xion had taken her seriously had gotten mixed in with her own like he was impaling her. This cause her own inactive zoanthrope gene activate itself transform her into her beast form. So her injuries were no longer life threating yet she was still cover in blood as she had been impaled on Xion's claws a dozen times.

Though the form that Akane was now in was something that was rather unique. It was not that she was some unique zoanthrope such as weredragons, chimeras, and other creatures. The zoanthrope gene that was inside Akane was not one of those. No the reason Akane zoanthrope was special was because she had not transform fully into normal zoanthrope form but it seem that she stopped halfway. Akane was now a zoanthrope armadillo. (Akane's halfway armadillo zoanthrope form look similar to Uriko(Bloody Roar 2-3) as she look more like her normal self then armadillo) The newly transformed Akane laid there unaware of the changed that had happened to her body as she was unconsciousness from the pain have two claws run through her body multiple times.

'Just where could that uncute tomboy be' Ranma thought as he force to go look for Akane when she never came back.

When she never came home after stomp out of the Dojo, Ranma was forced to go search for her.

'Really just what could Akane still be doing that would have her out this late at night' Ranma thought.

About three blocks away from the Dojo, he noticed strange half zoanthrope limply down the street. He could make out the detail very well but he was sure that they were a zoanthrope as he noticed the tail behind them. "

Hey what happened to..." Ranma started to say as he ran up to them but stopped dead in his track when he got a good look at them.

"Akane what the hell what to you" Ranma yelled. Akane raise her head looking at him with vacant eyes.

"Ran...ma" she said before falling forward no longer able to stand on her own transform back to her human self as she did. Catching the girl before she hit the ground the pigtail boy tried to wake Akane up but it was no use.

"What the happened to you" he said to himself as she covered in blood and clothes were a complete wreck

"Let get you Dr. Tofu" he said to shift her enough so that he could carry her to the clinic.

"Dr. Tofu, Akane needs some help" Ranma yelled enter the Doctor's office.

"There no need to yell Ranma I can...I see what you mean" Tofu said as came to the enter of his office.

"Akane stomp out early today after me, her, and Nabiki got into an argument over zoanthrope. Then when I go to look for her I found her like this" Ranma told him.

"The blood of on her is dry so she must have been like this for a few hours did she say anything about what happened to her" the doctor asked.

"I tried but I think she in shock as her eyes were dull and she did not know who I was until she looked at me" the pigtail martial artist told him.

"You go set her down on the bed while then go inform the others that you found Akane and that they should come here to learn what happened to Akane" Tofu told him

"All right Saotome where my sister and why did we all have to come here" Nabiki asked what her father and the others were thinking.

"You might not believe this hell I barely this is happening and I the one that found" Ranma said.

"What happened to my daughter" Soun yelled while doing his Demon Head Attack.

Ranma was about to answer when they all heard Akane's screams fill the Dr. Office waiting area.

"Whatever happened to her must have been terrible" Dr. Tofu said as he exited the room where Akane was only to see her father, Ranma, and his dad following close between. Nabiki wanted know what was going on but if Dr. Tofu saw Kasumi they would get any answer for awhile.

"I suppose you want a explanation for the scream you heard for Akane" the doctor then asked after Kasumi was no longer around.

"Akane was attack Ranma you should have protected her" Genma yelled at his son.

"How the hell was I suppose to. She stomped out on her own leaving me on the ground after bashing a broom over my head" he yelled.

"You should have follow her" his father yelled back.

"She stomps off like that all the time just this time she got beat up and turn into a half zoanthrope" he told him.

"Saotome now not the time to blame Ranma. I want know if my baby girl is already" Soun yelled.

Ranma then grumbled about uncute tomboy and how everything was his fault when he had nothing to do with it.

"So Dr. Tofu is Akane okay and what happened to her" Nabiki asked

"Well Akane seem have been attack by zoanthrope that would have killed her if she did not become one herself. From what I could she was stab multiple time and seem that they all might have went through her body" the doctor said "See here the holes in her clothing that were not ruined by her transform are completely aligned with one another".

"I told her she could not take on zoanthrope and look what happen the girl almost get killed and become one in the process" Ranma said.

"Rannnnmaaaa how dare you say that about my little girl" Soun yelled Demon Head Attack in full effect leaving Ranma creaking a little.

"My head hurt" Akane said as she awoke the next day in Dr. Tofu's office to see Ranma sleeping in chair across from her. Akane thinking this was her room as she was on a bed thought Ranma had snuck into her room and watched her sleep.

"Ranma you..." though as she got up she tripped over something crashing into the ground.

"Ouch that hurt what did I trip on" she said out loud as she turned to see her back covered in some sort of armor ending near tail. She was dragged out her thought when she noticed a bug had crawled on her tail. Almost instantly memories floor her mind as the bug moved off her tail and became bigger and bigger until it was the size of person.

Then the bug looked at her as two claws on it back rise up. Akane then freak as she knew what was going to happen next and she had to get out of here but could not move.

Though what she thought was Xion was really just Ranma who hand awoke to her tripping over her own tail.

"Hey Akane what wrong" he asked as he noticed the terrify look on her face as he looked at the bug and then to her.

"Hey are you okay" he asked as he touch her shoulder yet she did not move an inch.

"Ranma I heard a noise what happened" Dr. Tofu asked as he came into the room.

"I not sure Akane woke up, jump to a conclusion, transformed in her anger yet frozen when she said a bug on her tail."

"So a bug did this huh" Tofu asked as he looked over the cationic girl.

"Yeah it was just a normal bug that you would see anywhere no problem why do you think she froze like this" Ranma asked.

"I have an idea about what happened to her."

"So she has a phobia of bugs now" Ranma asked after Dr. Tofu had ran some test.

"Yes this is the worse phobia I seen since yours Ranma" Tofu said.

"Hey it not my fault pops would stop making go though that stupid Neko-ken training" he said.

"Yeah well whatever did this to her must have been a bug zoanthrope as that would explain her sudden fear of bugs" the doctor said

"Okay but why is it so bad then" he asked.

"She was almost killed by being impaled a number of time and left to die only the other day Ranma it still fresh in her mind. Also the Neko-ken training happen when you were a kid but you still scream like a little girl whenever Shampoo transforms sometime" Tofu remind him.

"Akane how long are you going to stay in your room it been over two weeks" Kasumi asked as Akane had yet to leave her room since come home over then to eat or use the  
bathroom.

'Ever since that day a week ago my life has been reduced to ruins' Akane thought.

Her inability to control her zoanthrope transformation cause it be discovered at school and now everyone did not want talk to her, made fun of her, or just plain ignored her. Yuka her best friend since she could remember had give her the cold shoulder.

She was not too sure about Sayuri though as she still seem to want to be friends yet she was not sure. 'Then there were bu...bu...bu...those things' she thought as she had phobia of them as worse as Ranma.

She could even say their name even in her head and instead of trying to overcome her fear by becoming one like Ranma when became a cat. No she was told that she just freeze up and goes cationic for a awhile. This to lead to her being taken advantage of by people and also a as way to beat her in fight as she would be able to defense herself like that.


End file.
